peapgfandomcom-20200214-history
2015 Pan-European and Asia-Pacific Games
The 2015 Pan-European and Asia-Pacific Games '(French: ''Jeux paneuropeens et asiatiques 2015, Spanish: Juegos paneuropeos y asia-pacifico 2015), officially known as the 'XXIII Pan-European and Asia-Pacific Games '(French: XXIIIes jeux paneuropeens et asia-pacifiques, Spanish: XXIII juegos paneuropeos y asia-pacifico), and commonly known as '''Los Angeles 2015, was an inter-continental multi-sport event between 19 July and 20 August, with preliminary events starting at 16 July. This is the third time United States hosted the Games, after St. Louis in 1923 and Indianapolis in 1951. This also acted as a test event for their bid for the Olympics. Los Angeles was selected as the host city unanimously in the 2008 PEAPG Session, and later signed the host contract in 2009. The Games were marred by the plans to ban Russia entirely after the state-sponsored doping was prevailed 1 year ago in the Sochi Winter Olympics. The World Anti-Doping Agency has told the members of Olympic Region 1 as well as the president David Rodriguez, to ban them entirely, or let them enter with restrictions. David Rodriguez let them enter, however, contrary to that, the Paralympic Region 1 bans Russia entirely, which, to this day, still happens. Even so, Russia still tops the medal table, with the host nation taking the 2nd place. The Games were a big success and left a great legacy for the city, which later won the bid for the 2028 Olympics. 11 days later, the 2015 ParaPan-European and Asia-Pacific Games would start. Bidding process Main article: Bids for the 2015 Pan-European and Asia-Pacific Games The American Olympic Committee were given a chance to host an another multi-sport event in order to serve as a test event for the 2024/2028 Olympics bid. However, outside of Los Angeles no one wanted to host the Games. In conclusion, Los Angeles was chosen anonimously. The bids were presented on August 5, 2007, before the announcement in 2008. Los Angeles faced other bids from Athens, Rome, Baku, Moscow, Hong Kong, Montreal, Guadalajara, Cali, and Lima. This is the largest Pan-European and Asia-Pacific Games bid since the bid for the 1999 edition. The bids were eventually split into 5 rounds, when Los Angeles gained 50% of all the votes. Development and preparation Venues Main article: Venues of the 2015 Pan and ParaPan-European and Asia-Pacific Games The venues used a mixture of new, existing, and temporary venues. Unlike the previous Olympics hosted by Los Angeles, the ceremonies and athletics events were not held in the Los Angeles Memorial Coliseum. Instead it was held in the more modern Los Angeles Kortz Stadium. This is due to the conflict surrounding the director of the ceremony Peter Jorgensen, who wanted a better and modern stadium. Los Angeles is the most populous to host this event, totalling about 4 million. In order to fight traffic, the Organizing Committee made venues as near as possible. Some other major venues include: Los Angeles Memorial Coliseum, Indoor Center of California, Forum Indoor, International Stadium, and PEAPG Stadium. In addition, minority of the venues were located outside the Los Angeles metropolitan area, and also used the clustering system as it was in the London 2012. Financing The Games came under-budget from the US$40 trillion target. Despite this, this is the most expensive for a Pan-European and Asia-Pacific Games. Some financers declared that the Games were over-budget, however the committee never claimed that. The majority of the budget were used for venues. The others include US$1.7 billion for marketing, $198 million for the combined ceremonies, and $589 million for managing the venues. The American government funded the Games for an additional US$1 trillion and, from the city, $624 million. Transportation Freeways There were several additional lanes constructed in freeways in order to accommodate higher traffic during the Games. During the lasting period of the Pan and ParaPan games, buses, special cars, and emergency services must use the two-lane road made especially for the Games. There is also a new freeway called the LA Outer Ring Road, also known as "The Path". It circles the Los Angeles metropolitan area starting from the airport until the Athlete's Village and the nearby Kortz Stadium. This is provided to athletes, however there are a lot of traffic jams surrounding the freeway. However it took steps to free the traffic. Trains The government also created the whole new New York-LA fast speed train, which can speed up to 900 km/h using a special overhead tunnel. The east station is located on the new Los Angeles Main Station, while the west station is located near the Los Angeles Kortz Complex. Airports The government have also took improvements for their main airport, LAX. A new terminal was built on the north side of the airport, which could accommodate 30 million people, as well as new paved runway west to the terminal. Athlete's Village The 2015 Pan and ParaPan-European and Asia-Pacific Games was located on Venice, Los Angeles. It has an accommodation space of 43.065 athletes, coaches, officials, and judges. This village will be used again for the 2021 Winter Pan-European and ParaPan-European and Asia-Pacific Games, by cutting 40% of the space. Above the athlete's village is one of the cauldron designed to be lit for the whole Games, as well as one of the cauldron spread from the Kortz Stadium. The cauldron was relit by Jorge Sanchez, and it became one of the most famous tourist attraction home and abroad during the Games. The athlete's village was also considered modern at the time - with a quality that reaches a 5-star hotel, even more to some analysts, a world class leading glass windows designed by the nearby neighborhood, and batiks to commemorate the Solo games.